The use of inexpensive polymeric, paper or metal packaging containers has become popular, especially for preparing and serving various food products. Polymeric, paper and metal containers generally have been used for heating the food product(s) disposed therein. These containers typically comprise a cover or lid and a base.
It would be desirable to have a container assembly that would be easy for the customer to close and open. It would also be desirable to provide a container assembly that is releasably engageable and prevents or inhibits material, such as liquid, from leaving the container assembly. It would also be desirable for the container assembly to be able to hold two different types of items such as food.
It would also be desirable to provide a container that is easy to manufacture and reduces the inventory requirement of customers that purchase the containers. It would also be desirable to produce a container that stacks efficiently so as to reduce the costs associated with shipping and storing the containers.